Unguarded Whispers: Tower Prep Ficlets
by paynesgrey
Summary: This is a collection of short ficlets and drabbles from the Cartoon Network's series Tower Prep, with a variety of pairings, ratings, and genres. In-progress.
1. Damage Control

AN: Written for the 'Detail' challenge at fanfic_bakeoff on Livejournal. Rating: PG. Pairing: Suki/C.J. Word Count: 300.

Damage Control

It was one thing for C.J. to ask all those boys for their email, but soon, she realized she was going to have to refuse them when they came back to her. She wasn't fully prepared for it, so when some of the boys cornered her on why she hadn't emailed them yet, C.J. was thankful that Suki offered her quick support.

"So are you still going to email me?" one boy asked, and C.J. looked him up and down. Honestly, she didn't remember him in great detail, not among the masses that she had approached, but she rewarded him with a cute, flirtatious smile anyway.

"Oh, I'm sorry," C.J. said sweetly. She leaned closer to Suki, hoping she didn't mind. "I've been busy." She eyed Suki poignantly, who giggled mischievously and understood her meaning.

Suki took her hand, making an awkward situation even stranger by bewildering C.J.'s suitors with some Sapphic affection.

The boy who approached her appeared gob-smacked, as if he didn't know what to say. C.J. heard a gasp from the group of boys behind him as Suki leaned in, whispering something in her ear.

"Look at them, they don't know whether to be turned on or offended," Suki told her quietly, and C.J. immediately moved closer, laughing lightly. The boys were allured and perplexed at the sight in front of them, and C.J. could easily read from their faces that they felt left out, yet oddly aroused.

"Well, we have to go," Suki squeaked politely. She pulled on C.J.'s hand, who was too entranced from the myriad signals the guys were emitting from their impromptu display. When they were finally gone, C.J. groaned loudly as Suki grinned.

"Thanks! I owe you, Suki," C.J. said, sighing in relief.

Suki giggled and winked. "Any time. It was fun."


	2. Indulgence

AN: Written for the 'detail' prompt at fanfic_bakeoff on Livejournal. Word Count: 300. Pairing: Suki/Gabe. Rated: PG. Spoilers for 1x03.

Indulgence

Suki promised that if they got out of this situation alive she'd make some changes to her life.

For starters, whenever Ian came up with a plan, she'd analyze it more thoroughly before they jumped into things, like now, when the four of them were running through the underground passageways of Tower Prep away from the Gnomes.

Secondly, she promised to indulge herself more, like eating lots of chocolate and not feeling guilty when she wanted a refill of Cherry Coke.

"Suki, c'mon!" Gabe yelled at her. Of course she was slower. She was short and didn't run as fast. Maybe one of her new life changes would be that she'd jog in the mornings. That is, if she survived until tomorrow morning...

Then there was Gabe. As she trailed behind she realized that he was slowing down so he could run with her, and when he took her hand, Suki's breath hitched in her throat as she felt his warmth. She looked at him, still frantic and scared they'd get busted, and though she only saw him from his profile (and it was dark, so details were fuzzy), but wow, she really appreciated his looks from this spot, right now, when they could very well get injured or shipped off to West Campus.

Thankfully, C.J. and Ian steered them to safety, for this time anyway, but it didn't mean Suki would go back on her new promises to herself. After escaping from the Gnomes this time, she decided she'd start right away with her first indulgence.

So when Suki pulled Gabe toward her for an impulsive, relieved kiss, needless to say her friends were surprised. Though, by the satisfied grin on Gabe's face, she was happy that least one of her friends was enjoying a newer, more indulgent Suki.


	3. What Comes Next

AN: Written for the "carry" prompt at fanfic_bakeoff on Livejournal. Word Count: 300. Pairing: CJ/Ian. Rating: PG.

What Comes Next

Ian knows she's reading him, watching him and studying his every movement. He becomes aware when he _sees_ her - and he gets a flash and sees _them_, stopping in the shadows of Tower Prep halls and hiding in the corner.

He gets that pre-flex twitch, and he feels a hitch of anticipation when he sees it happening only a few seconds in the future.

CJ comes near him - so close he can feel her body warmth radiate around him. He captures her arm, brings her flush against him, and then he catches a flash of a smirk. He sees another instance of what's next. (He leans down; there's a frenetic kiss and the sounds of hearts racing.)

Then she draws away, and he's bewildered. What he sees doesn't happen, not how it should.

He spins around, and he watches as CJ carries herself a little lighter, almost bouncy with joy.

"Are you playing with me?" He's still confused, but his smile is wide. (He admits he likes this game.)

She tilts her head, and their eyes meet, and Ian is cautious as he approaches her. He hopes his power kicks in - that she dares to try something else. A tingle rises in the base of his skull, and then he sees it - like a lightning flash. CJ coming closer again, dancing around him and playing with him. Having her is so close in time; it feels too real that he wants to reach out and grab it.

So he does, and this time CJ doesn't tease, and she doesn't back away. She leans in against his chest, arches toward his lips and complies. Her lips are warm and she giggles within his kiss.

Ian thinks there isn't a better way to use their powers than this.


	4. Unrequited

AN: Written for the "Carry" theme at fanfic_bakeoff on Livejournal. Rating: PG. Word Count: 300. Characters: Gabe, Ian, CJ with one-sided Gabe/Ian.

Unrequited

Gabe finds out that Ian can be terribly dense. Sometimes Gabe thinks this may be one of Ian's biggest weaknesses, but this time, Gabe is grateful for it.

Ian hasn't noticed how Gabe looks at him, or that he rolls around in his bed at night cursing because he can't get Ian's face out of his mind.

He wishes he wasn't so obsessed, but nothing can be done about it. Gabe remembers when Ian's hero complex used to annoy him, how he would carry the weight of every one's burden and steal the center of attention away from Gabe.

But slowly, that annoyance has shifted into something else. He has saved him so much that Gabe really feels Ian _is_ a hero, and he might as well wear a big 'S' over his Tower Prep uniform.

(_Next I'll be wanting to buy superhero underwear with Ian's face on them, _Gabe thinks to himself, and as ridiculous as that is, he doesn't think it's a bad idea.)

Despite his feelings for Ian, Gabe begins to resolve himself to defeat - which, consequently, spurs him into giving Ian frequent looks of longing, sometimes ones he can't control.

CJ is the first to notice, and Gabe hopes she doesn't get jealous - or mean, because he's well aware of her feelings for Ian too. Instead, she's awed, shocked even, but instead of reacting competitively, she sees Gabe's crush as nothing more than hopeless.

It quickly angers Gabe, but only because he thinks she may be right. He shakes his head at her, and when Ian sees the exchange, he gets suspicious and asks.

"It's nothing," CJ says, and Gabe feels his stomach fall, and he avoids Ian's gaze.

Maybe it is nothing after all, but to Gabe, it certainly doesn't feel that way.


	5. Flowers

AN: Written for tower_prep's fic fest on Livejournal. Pairing: Ray/Suki. Word Count: 654. Rated: G. Prompt: What did Ray do with the flowers he picked for Suki?

Flowers

He stares at the vase of flowers on his desk, sighing in exasperation as he remembers who they are really for.

He could have left them die, thrown them in the trash, but Ray can't do it. He chooses to preserve them and let the flowers live a little longer. They're for Suki, and though he finds out that there are bigger things going on with her, Tower Prep, and her little gang, Ray can't bring himself to give up on her yet.

He continues to stare at the flowers with a pout, and when his roommate comes through the door, he ignores the jokes and slurs to why Ray has flowers at all, and when he gets frustrated with the background chatter, Ray grabs the vase and leaves, heading down the hall before curfew toward Suki's room.

Before knocking he stops at the door, hesitantly lifting his fist and wondering if he'll be rejected again. After all, he did carry her when she was wounded. That has to account for something.

After a few light knocks, a girl who isn't Suki opens the door, and she glares at him. Ray frowns at her and asks for Suki, only to find out that she isn't there.

He can just leave the flowers, hoping they'll get to her, but Ray knows it's not the same. He wants to see the recognition in her eyes. He wants to gauge her reaction; maybe she give him some sign of hope.

He takes the flowers back to the room, tells Don to shut up before he says anything, and he angrily does his homework and goes to bed nervous and annoyed.

Ray wakes up that morning and knows the day is going to suck. He has his first period class with Suki, and he has to muster up the courage to give the flowers to her then. (Stupid Archer; he knows he'll say something. Ray shouldn't care. He can beat Archer into the ground if he so chooses, but he will not try violence in front of Suki.)

Ray gets to class early that morning. No one is there yet, and no one bats an eye as he lugs the vase of flowers to class. With no one around he sets it in Suki's spot, and he waits.

_This is really going to suck, _he thinks, feeling his knees go weak. But he's strong, and it's not just his ability either. He can deal with Archer's stupid face and Forrest's insipid wise cracks. He can't deal with Suki's rejection, though. Not anymore, but he doesn't think she'll reject him this time.

Not after yesterday.

(Or so he hopes.)

Minutes fly by, students filter in, looking at the flowers in wonder, and Suki arrives, and her face turns red. Ray thinks it's pretty to see her so embarrassed.

"Oh, Suki, you have an admirer," Forrest states mockingly.

She shakes her head. "I don't understand. Who are these from?" She looks to Archer and Forest, as if those two would ever be so thoughtful. Ray springs from his seat and approaches her, lightly leaning against her arm.

"They're from me," he says with an easy smile. He tilts his head and speaks softly, just above a whisper. "I brought them for you yesterday, but you weren't in the infirmary. I hope you're legs are better."

Ray watches Suki closely. She almost looks conflicted, but he can tell in her eyes that she's deeply touched. Ray doesn't dare look at Archer and Forrest. They can rot in Suki's presence for all he cares.

"No one's ever brought me flowers before," she says, almost awed, then a smile tugs at her lips. She says, almost meekly. "Thank you, Ray."

And for a girl who's voice can be anything, from scary to just plain weird, right now Ray thinks she sounds very sweet.

He smiles back, much more assured. Score one for Ray.


	6. Spin the Wheel

AN: Written for the ficfest at tower_prep on Livejournal. Prompt was "Reincarnations" for Cal & CJ. Pairing: Cal/CJ. Word Count: 576

Spin the Wheel

He remembers the first time he knew her. The moon is large and luminous that day, and the sky is freckled with stars. Her deep auburn hair teases the wind, and in her coal eyes she pleads for him not to go.

The mud is soft under his feet as he goes to her, takes her arms and pulls her against him. The kiss he leaves with her almost makes him stay.

"I won't forget you," she says. She's done enough to try and convince him to stay. They haven't even had their wedding night.

But he must go and defend his clan, his honor and hers.

She'll retreat back into the shades of Avalon, where she belongs, where she comes from.

He leaves and still hears her promise sting at his ears. She says she'll never forget.

But she always does.

* * *

This time he's been searching for her - not knowing it's her that he wants, but destiny has wrapped around them like a squeezing vine.

She screams for him. They've known each other for a mere fortnight but they have made up for a lifetime. Then, they take her from his arms.

Without thinking, he breaks away from his family and his royal lineage to save her. They have her propped up on a stake, ready to burn.

He runs toward her into the crowd and is held back, but he kicks and punches and he reaches out his hands. He has to do something or everything will be lost. Another lifetime too close for them but never reaching an end.

The guards take him instead; destiny has no mercy. They both die that day.

* * *

He meets her when they are both old. He's been fighting for patients like her all his life, never knowing why, only that he must.

"I'm sorry," he says, and he strokes her gray hair as she sleeps. He feels weary looking at her, as if his age is catching up with him too. He's flown all the way from Japan to save her, and for the days they've known each other, he's felt he's been with her a lot longer.

The cancer takes her and he feels like he fails again. Again and again, unable to fight his way out of this with his fists or an axe.

He holds his head in his hands and sobs. The next time he works with a patient his life feels emptier now that she's gone.

* * *

Cal meets CJ the day after he arrives at Tower Prep, and immediately he knows he has to have her. He doesn't care for anyone else at this place, but if anyone makes him feel like he belongs at Tower Prep, it's CJ Ward.

Naturally, she warms to him as well. She worries about him and cheers for him, and he makes sure everything he strives for is all for her.

But it's never enough, not for Cal. He has to try harder, dream bigger, and give her the one gift that others won't ever dare give her.

He's going to break out of Tower Prep and come back to save CJ. He's going to tear the whole place down, stone by stone, wire by wire, and take her hand and pull her from the rubble.

Then this vicious cycle can end. He can stop searching for her and failing throughout the wrinkles of time.

Very soon, they can have an end.


End file.
